Wishes Don't Come True
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Phil clicked SEND, and then he was gone. OneShot


**_The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again_**

This wasn't the time for smiling. Phil Diffy doubted he should ever smile again. He had got up and left. Without saying goodbye to Keely. He knew he should have. But he wanted to make sure that the last day they had together was the best. And it was. Because he hadn't told her. She had thought that they would see each other the next day. He had explained all of this in an e-mail to her, and then, he and his family had packed up, and left in the time machine.

But something haunted him.

As the time machine was seconds from leaving, he heard a cry. A yell.

It could just have been kids playing in the park nearby.

But it could also have been Keely.

That was what brought a smile to his face. The prospect of it being Keely, coming to actually say goodbye, just made him smile. It was the memory of Keely he wanted to keep in his heart forever.

And then he realised that he'd have to keep it in his heart. Because he'd never see Keely again. Ever.

_**You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you**_

Keely walked down the street, tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks.

Phil was the only one she would ever care about. She owed everything to him. Before he came she was a horrible, self-obsessed, popular freak. And then he came, and her world turned the right way up. Everything looked more colourful with Phil around.

The truth was something Phil had taught her to value. But he hadn't told her the truth. She looked once more at the crumpled, tear-stained piece of paper, which was the e-mail that Phil had sent her to say goodbye.

**_Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far_**

_Keely,_

_I hate this. That we have no say in the road our life goes. But that's how it is. And that's how we're going to have to live with it. We're going to have to live with the consequences of our actions. _

_I didn't tell you the whole truth today. I know I've said thousands of times, that the only way you're going to be happy, is if you tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. God, now I sound like a lawyer. Tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. But I didn't tell you that we were leaving, because the whole atmosphere would have been clouded. I wouldn't have my last memories with you, as the Keely I want to remember. I would have a mourning Keely. A sad Keely. And you've never been like that. _

_I'm sorry that I've had to leave. I don't want to do it. I really don't. But the family vote was against me. Pim, and dad voted going home, and mom, involuntarily put up her had as well. Dad told her to. I could see it, from the way she looked when she did it. _

_Keely. _

_I love your name. I love your smile. I love everything about you. And that means I'm going to have to miss it all as well. _

_I hope you can forgive me. And I hope you can move on. Move on, and be happy with your life. I'm going to try the best I can. I hope you can as well. _

_Remember our wishes? We each had a wish for your birthday. Well here was mine: I wish, that you can move on with your life. When I'm gone. _

_And I probably already am. _

_As soon as I've clicked SEND, I'll be getting into the time machine, and I'll be zooming through time. _

_So take with you, this one, last comfort, as you leave the past behind. And I hope you can leave the past behind. _

_I'll never forget you. _

_All my love_

_Phil_

_**  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside I know you are  
Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are**_

Phil had his eyes closed. He hadn't opened them since he left Pickford in 2006. Thirty minutes they had been in this time machine. Thirty minutes.

Every second of the past two years played out in his head. Every second. He could remember the first day so vividly. Like it was two hours ago, and not two years.

Barb looked at him sympathetically. She hadn't wanted to leave. But she had to go with what the majority wanted. Not just Phil.

If they stayed, bonds between family and friends in the future would be broken.

But if they continued into the future. Phil's heart would be shattered.

Now they had to decide. Which was the most important?

**_Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
Never gone_**

Keely sat in her room, looking at the attached file, that had been in the e-mail Phil had sent. A picture, that she had never even known that he had, of her, and him. She was screaming, because Phil was pulling her arm into a boat, and he was laughing, because she was so afraid.

**_I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone_**

_FLASHBACK_

"_Phil! Oh my god!" Keely said, as Phil tried to pull her into the boat. _

_Barb laughed at the sight of her son pulling his best friend into a small boat on the river. _

"_Keely! Stop being such a baby," Phil said, and gave her arm a huge tug. _

_Keely screamed as she fell head first into the freezing water. When she re-surfaced, Phi laws creased up. "Phil…"_

"_Keely? Are you okay?" Phil cried, trying to keep a straight face. _

_Keely splashed a bit of the water around, and then an eil smirk crossed her face. Then she grabbed Phil's arm, and pulled him in as well. "Now I am!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

**_Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me_**

Phil sat in the time machine, muttering to himself. "Why? Why did we have to leave? I love her…"

The family around him, turned to look at each other, and sighed. They felt they were doing the best. Surely they were? Now they weren't one-hundred percent positive.

And it never works if nobody is sure.

_**As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be**_  
**_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are_**

Keely sat and promised herself that Phil would never ever be forgotten. She hugged a pillow close to her chest, and stared at a blank patch on the wall. The only blank patch on the wall. All the other space was covered in pictures of her and Phil.

Surely their heart was something that could keep her and Phil together forever. The hearts that would be forever joined.

_**Always close  
Everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
**_

Phil kept his eyes closed until he was alone in the time machine. And then he opened them, revealing the wad of tears that had been concealed behind his eyelids.

"Keely…" he whispered, like he was in pain. He missed her so much that it hurt.

Outside this time machine was a world that he didn't belong in. A world that he didn't fit in. A world without Keely. A dull world, with no colour. And what use was black and white?

_**Never gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe  
I will see you somewhere down the road again**_

Keely sat, and wished. With all of her heart. That he would return.

But she knew, deep down, that he wouldn't. She would never see him again. But that didn't mean she couldn't wish. **_  
_**  
**_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close  
Everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life_**

She would never be completely gone. Not from Phil's heart. And she'd be his conscience. Forever. His guiding light.

**_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are _**

Phil looked around, and then slowly walked to the door. Turning the handle slowly, he let another tear fall and then walked out, closing the door on the world where he belonged.

**_Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way_**

Keely pushed her back onto the bed, and closed her eyes. She hoped that she would wake up, and it would all be a nightmare. But that wasn't happening. At least the chances were very slim.

**_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are _**

And in that moment, both Keely and Phil knew, that wishes really don't come true.

**Never Gone - Backstreet Boys...lol. Okay, so I admit, I've never ACTUALLY bought a Backstreet Boys single, or album, but this song I can listen to...without screaming. **


End file.
